


Love Will Change The Way You Define Yourself

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Manila si infila sotto le coperte, al suo fianco, e Lacros sospira, spostandosi di qualche centimetro.





	Love Will Change The Way You Define Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, W3, M2, prompt: tradire il proprio partner.

“Mia Piccolissima,” dice con pazienza, “Torna a dormire in camera tua. Con la tua legittima consorte.”

“Io e Vesper non ci siamo mai sposate, Lacros,” risponde lei con una scrollatina di spalle che manda le sottili strisce di tessuto che le tengono su la tunica a scivolarle lungo le braccia, scoprendo il principio della vallata morbida in cui i suoi seni si incontrano, al centro del suo petto, “Sai perché? Perché Vesper mi ama e rispetta la mia indipendenza.”

“Anche io ti amo, pure se tu non rispetti la mia,” sospira Lacros, “Né tantomeno rispetti mio marito, dal momento che continui a presentarti nel mio letto ogni notte che gli dei mandano su questa Landa.”

“Andiamo, Lacros, dopo tutto quello che c’è stato fra noi!” borbotta sua sorella, “Laenton comprende il nostro amore, lo rispetta e ne è felice.”

“Che lo comprenda e lo rispetti potrà anche essere vero. Che ne sia felice rimane tutto da dimostrare.”

“Adesso non cominciare a cavillare,” dice lei, mettendo su un broncio delizioso dal quale è davvero difficile stare lontani, “Il punto è che Laenton sa di noi. Questo è a stento considerabile un tradimento, ormai, è più che altro una relazione a tre.”

“Le Leggi non contemplano nessuna delle due possibilità come ammissibile, quindi non so a cosa possa giovarti chiamarla in un modo piuttosto che in un altro. Resta il fatto che, Laenton consapevole o no, non puoi continuare a fare come ti pare e presentarti qui seminuda ogni volta che ti va.”

“Ma abbiamo il suo permesso, ormai!”

“Questa mi sembra un’esagerazione priva di riscontro nella realtà. Oltretutto, è una bugia nella quale tu per prima non credi, tant’è che ti presenti solo quando sei certa di non trovarlo.”

“Mi presento quando non c’è solo perché ormai sono gigantesca come una luna, e in questo letto minuscolo tutti e tre non entreremmo.”

“Oggi ti sento piuttosto drammatica, mia Piccolissima,” ride lui, piantando un gomito sul materasso ed appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano aperta, i lunghi capelli biondi che scivolano in onde dal movimento appena percettibile giù per le possenti spalle e il torace abbronzato, “Non sei gigantesca come una luna. E, se non altro, il tuo stato interessante dovrebbe convincerti del fatto che forse non è il caso di intrattenerti con passatempi che sarebbero già abbastanza sconvenienti anche se non fossi incinta.”

“Lacros, ma io ho _voglia_ ,” si lagna lei, appendendosi alla camicia semiaperta della sua veste da notte e tirando appena, “Ti prego! Sto impazzendo. Se non mi fai qualcosa giuro che mi metterò a urlare.”

“Manila,” ride lui, “Ma perché non hai chiesto a Vesper? Se avevi così tanta voglia sarebbe stato molto più semplice parlare con lei, stava sdraiata al tuo fianco.”

“E pensi che non l’abbia fatto?!” sbotta finalmente Manila, le mani nei capelli, lanciando un ringhio frustrato, “E’ stata la prima a cui l’ho chiesto!”

“La prima?” esclama lui, stupito.

“La prima! Ma non mi vuole toccare finché sono incinta, dice che le faccio impressione!”

“La prima… di quanti?” continua lui, come non l’avesse neanche sentita.

“Che ne so,” biascica lei, rotolando sulla schiena con una certa fatica da un lato all’altro del materasso, “Visto che lei non voleva saperne, e che la strada dalle nostre stanze alle vostre è parecchio lunga, ho chiesto un po’ a chi mi capitava sottomano. Guardie, giardinieri, inservienti...”

“Inservienti?!”

“Avevo voglia, Lacros! Ce l’ho ancora!” insiste lei, sull’evidente orlo di una crisi di nervi.

Lacros ride ancora, gettando indietro il capo mentre i suoi capelli si spargono come una tenda dorata sui numerosi cuscini che affollano il letto. Se pensa che, fino a solo pochi mesi prima, sarebbe stato del tutto impossibile, per lui, affrontare una conversazione simile con tanta leggerezza, fa quasi fatica a riconoscersi. Il tempo che è passato, il supporto di suo marito, l’amore di sua sorella, tutte queste cose l’hanno cambiato, l’hanno reso la persona che è adesso, una persona radicalmente diversa rispetto a quella che ha preso i voti come Sommo Priore di Tanit un decennio fa.

“E sia, mia Piccolissima,” sospira, tornandole vicino ed avvolgendola fra le braccia. Lei, sollevata, si rifugia contro il suo petto come un coniglietto, tutta tremante di voglia. “Vieni qui,” le sussurra fra i capelli, “Ti farò stare meglio.”

Mentre scivola con le dita sotto il serico tessuto della camicia da notte di Manila, seguendo la curva ormai abbondante del suo ventre rotondo e teso, si lascia scappare un sorriso, chiedendosi se Laenton sospettasse che la situazione si sarebbe evoluta in questi termini, quando ha deciso di aiutarli.

Conclude che si tratta di un dettaglio di importanza solo marginale.


End file.
